Todo a su Tiempo
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Lo sabía; sabía que no tenía que hablar de lo que sentía, sabia que no era necesario que todos lo supieran, con él estaba bien. Además, con ver esa sonrisay sus ojos coquetos de naturaleza bastaba. Un poco de HimuTaka que la pareja necesita amor.


**NOTA:** _Kuroko no Basket_ o _sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así sería rica_ y _tuviera para mis cosplay's pero ni modo. No todo se puede en esta vida. Sin _más _espero que disfruten_

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Contiene un poco de OoC_ y _un Kuroko un tanto..diferente._

* * *

No era la primera vez que miraba aquellos ojos coquetos y reía con ellos pero aquella ocasión era diferente, tal vez el escenario-ambos sentados en aquella fuente en medio del parque, con la luz de la luna sobre su cabeza-era lo que le hacia temblar de pies a cabeza ante la sola presencia del más bajito

-mira Kurokocchi! Son Takaocchi y Himurocchi..-musito con suavidad, tomando la mano de la celestina la cual negó suavemente-Kuro..-

-dejales, seguramente tienen algo que decir..si no fuera así no estarían solos-musito con calma y suavidad, acariciando la mejilla ajena con ternura, regalandole una tierna sonrisa

-umhp..pero, no lo veo bien Kurokocchi, observa mejor-comentó con un poco de impaciencia mientras halaba un tanto la mano ajena, acercándose con lentitud al par aunque aun dándoles espacio

-Kise~kun, en serio..espiar no es correcto y lo sabes-susurró con calma aunque frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras el rubio se detenía-ahora que pas..-cuestionó algo irritada, deteniéndose también y mirando como el azabache más bajito se ponía de pie, se despedía del integrante de Yosen y salía corriendo con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan típica de él así que suspiró

-no puedes verlo verdad Kurokocchi?-cuestionó con suavidad, suspirando también y sonriendole ladino-Himurocchi esta sufriendo, y por amor-musito apuntando un poco, despegando su mirada de la pequeña que tenia enfrente, sorprendiendose al tener a unos pasos al moreno-Himurocchi!

-Ryota, Tetsuna..-susurró apenas, mirándoles sorprendido para después regalarles una suave sonrisa-ya es tarde para que tengas a una señorita paseando Ryota..el que seas modelo te hace..-

-Himuro~san, si necesitas, puedes llorar-musito la celestina, ofreciéndole una sonrisa ladina, sonrojandose y sorprendiendose un poco al sentir al pelinegro aferrarse tan fuertemente a su menudo cuerpo tan de repente

-te rechazo Himurocchi?-el contrario negó suavemente y el rubio arqueo la ceja-entonces?-cuestionó preocupado pero dejándolo ser, mirando como la celestina pasaba con ternura-casi de manera maternal-su mano por la espalda que se convulsionaba

-él..me acaba de decir que Shintaro lo aceptó, son pareja-musito suave pero lo suficiente fuerte para que el par le escuchara-aunque..debo decir que me hace feliz ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa que es más que las demás-

-oh! Pero Himuro~san, aun así sufres no?-cuestionó con tranquilidad, acariciando ahora aquellas hebras negras

-como no te das una idea Tetsuna, Ryota si entiende-musito soltando una risita suave y cómplice, recibiendo una igual del rubio-no quiero causar problemas, ustedes están en una cita así que mejor me voy..-

-esta bien, podemos compartir un poco de tiempo contigo, no tiene nada de malo-susurró-de manera casi paternal-el rubio, sonriendole melosamente, ganando un sonrojo de parte del moreno que solo asintió con calma y les siguió, apenandose por completo al ser llevado de la mano por ambos

-y dinos Himuro~san, puedo adivinar que Takao~kun no sabe nada de esto verdad?-cuestionó con calma, mirándole a los ojos mientras yacían sentados en la sala del departamento del rubio

-puedes adivinar Tetsuna, y después de hoy estos sentimientos se quedaran conmigo, y bueno, ahora con ustedes-soltó en una risita irónica para después regresar a llorar aunque ahora solo algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-quisiéramos ayudarte un poco más Himurocchi, pero sabemos que en asuntos del corazón es mejor no involucrar terceros o intervenir demasiado-musito con calma, atrayéndole a su pecho con suavidad como le había pedido con la mirada la chica-sabrás salir de esta..

* * *

Y así era, desde aquel día así había sido; se había tratado de mantener al margen de la situación, solo saludando de vez en cuando al menor o respondiendo a duras penas los mensajes que recibía, evadía las llamadas y estar solo con el avecilla de Shutoku por más de unos minutos. Al menos con eso iba bien, ya podía estar más tranquilo y no lloraba en las noches; definitivamente aquellas tres semanas le había sentado de maravilla. O al menos eso era hasta que cierto moreno, harto de aquellos cambios, se planto frente a él con el ceño fruncido en el parque por el que siempre pasaban un rato.

-Tatsuya, ya basta! Si te eh hecho algo dimelo en la cara y no me huyas como cobarde quieres?-soltó rápidamente el más bajito al ver como el contrario intentaba huir tan pronto se miraron-es por que salgo con Shin~chan?-

-NO! LA ZANAHORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO TAKAO!-gritó frunciendo el ceño para después abrir los ojos ampliamente, desviando la mirada y echándose a correr rápidamente, teniendo al más bajito pisándole los talones

-Tatsuya! Detente!-musito siguiendo con la carrera, dándose valor y arrojandose sobre el contrario-mgh..dolió! No me hagas hacer eso otra vez entiendes?-gruñó apenas, sorprendiendose al ver que el más alto hacia esa cara que tanto odiaba, esa que denotaba dolor y que había conocido bien meses atrás-cuando terminó con Murasakibara y este le dijera que jamás le quiso-

-detente, por favor Takao..-susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir las lágrimas que se había guardado en esos días-tres semanas Kazunari, fueron tres semanas en las que lo intente..no es justo que sacudas mi mundo así, eres egoísta-musito con suavidad y sinceridad propia de él

-pero de que estas hablando? Tu me evitas! Ni siquiera hemos ido al Karaoke como me prometiste hace un mes Tatsu~chan!-musito haciendo un puchero más que adorable a los ojos del moreno más alto a lo que no se reprimió y acarició su mejilla antes de atraerle a él y besarle suavemente

Oh! La vil y pura gloria era la que saboreaba el mayor de los morenos mientras presionaba contra sus labios los del integrante de Shutoku al igual que su cuerpo. Al diablo su amistad! el fingir que no pasaba nada cuando le veía sonreír ampliamente; al diablo tener que correr al baño antes de que Takao despertara cuando se quedaba a dormir con él; al diablo todo el engaño que solo era su mejor amigo. Sopesaba la idea de perderle, solo era cuestión de tiempo..porque no acelerar el proceso?

-Tatsu~chan! Pero..que crees que haces?-cuestionó el bajito al separarse, limpiando sus labios frenéticamente mientras el mayor suspiraba

-nada Kazunari..nada-musito antes de ponerse de pie-saluda a los de tu equipo de mi parte-susurró antes de comenzar a andar, sacudiendo su mano en alto

* * *

-siento haberte llamado Takao~kun, pero..se que eres el mejor amigo de Himuro~san así que pensé seria buena idea-susurró con suavidad la celestina, mirando atenta y con una suave sonrisa al chico frente a ella, sentando en el sofá de la sala de su prometido

-umhp..le paso algo grave a Tatsu~chan? Desde hace dos semanas que no me contesta el móvil y cuando fui a buscarle Atsu~chan me dijo que se había ausentado-musito con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos a lo que la chica frente a él solo negó

-solo ah pescado una gripe bastante fuerte, las fiebres son altas y bueno, sabemos que es bastante terco para medicinas-rió bajito y suspiró-quería pedirte un favor, podrías cuidarlo solo esta noche? Kise~kun tiene un evento importante y no podemos faltar-musito con suavidad, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja algo apenada

-sabes que si Tetsu~chan, por mi no hay ningún problema-respondió sonriendo ampliamente, contento de poder tener aquella privacidad con el pelinegro.

No quería admitirlo en voz alta pero desde aquel beso su cabeza había empezado a ser un caos y este se acrecentó al ver que el moreno se alejaba; no estaba seguro de entenderle pero lo intentaría

-Tatsu~chan, estas despierto?-cuestionó con calma fuera de la habitación de invitados-que ocupaba en ese momento el moreno en la casa a petición de Kuroko-recibiendo un suave gruñido como respuesta-esta noche seré tu enfermero..como te sientes?-

-como si un puto camión me hubiera arrollado-musito apenas, tosiendo un poco y lanzandole una suave mirada que sorprendió al azabache más bajito. Había visto solo un par de veces y solo un segundo aquellos ojos descubiertos pero ahora podía apreciarlos a la perfección: ese gris claro que a veces se confundía con una tonalidad violeta, dando a resaltar ese pequeño y coqueto lunar debajo de su ojo derecho-hey, what up? Don't look so Kazunari..-musito apenas, suspirando un tanto

-uh! Sorry, sorry..-respondió riendo bajito, suspirando un poco y acercándose a él por completo, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y mirándole detenidamente: aquellas ojeras bastante visibles y oscuras-casi moradas cabe decir-la piel más pálida de lo normal mientras su nariz estaba por demás rojos y sus labios cuarteados, aquellos finos y besables labios-Tatsuya..yo, vine a cuidarte, Tetsu~chan y Ryo~chan salieron-

-oh! Eso explica porque Mamá o Papá no han aparecido más..-musito divertido, riendo un poco

-están ocupados, dejalos disfrutar su compromiso importante-susurró en una risita, estirando las manos y acunando el rostro ajeno-Tatsu~chan..-le llamó apenas, observándolo atentamente antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios, dejando algo chocado al más alto-yo..-

-no..espera, no-musito mirándole atento y a punto de llorar-si es una venganza por aquel beso, detente..se que lo merezco pero detente..en verdad me gustas y no quiero salir lastimado..-

-lo se, Tetsu~chan me lo dijo hace rato pero Tatsuya, también me gustas-susurró sonrojandose hasta las orejas por aquella confesión tan repentina-se que antes te dije que estaba enamorado de Shin~chan pero, no fue así-suspiró y se encogió de hombros-solo era mera atracción, me confundí por estar tanto tiempo con él..-

El mayor le miró atento, analizando con detenimiento como el halcón aun seguía sonrojado pero desviaba la mirada y jugaba nervioso con sus manos, así que solo suspiró y lanzó una suave risita

-te perdono, pero solo si me das un beso Kazunari..-musito dándole un poco más de espacio a lo que el menor resignado asintió suavemente, sonrió un poco y se inclino a besarle la mejilla.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido-incluso para él-pues lo único que supo fue que estaba entre los brazos del moreno, siendo prácticamente devorado por este pero no le importo, solamente se dejo, y así, entre besos, caricias y risas les llego la madrugada, haciéndoles notar el cansancio en el cuerpo y no resistieron mucho al canto de Morfeo, dejándose cobijar por él

* * *

-lo ves Kurokocchi, te dije que era buena idea dejar que Takaocchi cuidara a nuestro Himurocchi-musito el rubio con una sonrisa radiante en medio de la madrugada. Tan pronto aquel evento había terminado, prácticamente volaron a casa, entrando a la habitación que ahora pertenecía a su amigo de Yosen y aunque no esperaban encontrarse aquella escena estaban felices y con esa tranquilidad salieron de la habitación.

No lo habían comentado pero habían visto esas miradas que intercambian el par entre risas bobas y comentarios tontos y ahora el tenerlos a ambos en aquella habitación, dormidos y abrazados de forma melosa y necesitada les hacia ver lo correctos que estaban y el amor que se profesaban.


End file.
